In order to adjust a secure and comfortable position, steering columns of passenger cars are often adjustable in height and length in the prior art. In versions with electrical servo-motors, one motor is customarily used for each direction of adjustment.
Zahnradfabrik Friedrichshafen, based on practical experience, uses one motor and one shaft and employs electromagnets to couple each threaded nut indicating the steering wheel inclination and the forward/backward position.
The Elba company of Bremen, in a steering column with two flexible shafts of the prior art, whose drive unit is switched on and off with a coupling, engages the two directions of adjustment forward or back.
The goal of the present invention, which it achieves, is to improve the existing technique.
Furthermore, the present invention advantageously creates more cost-favorable and simple alternatives with respect to the embodiments of the prior art.